ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Knight (2016 Netflix Series)
The Dark Knight is a Netflix TV series based on DC Universe's best-selling comic book character, Batman. It is confirmed to have nothing to do with 2016's Batman v. Superman: Dawn Of Justice, nor relating to the storyline of DCU Cinematic Universe. It is a live action TV show aired on Netflix released in March 16th, 2016 and announced February 4th, 2015. Drew Goddard and Frank Darabont will be creating the show, hiring Wes Bentley ''for the role of Bruce Wayne. The show will have a dark tone and be rated TV-MA due to it's content and some violent scenes for audiences under age 17. However, Goddard has stated it is original in Batman's storyline and will end at Season 3. It will focus on Batman's early years as a crime-fighter, where Season 1 will focus on Black Mask, 2 for The Joker, and the final, epic season for Scarecrow. Altogether, the show will feature 70 episodes. Season 1 will have 20 episodes, Season 2 will have 26, and Season 3 will have 24 episodes. Cast Main (Season 1) * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Brian Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon * Leven Rambin as Vicki Vale * Frank Grillo as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Booboo Stewart as Dick Grayson/Robin * Jennifer Lawerance as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Ewan McGregor as O'Brian Wesley * James Marsden as Ferris Boyle * Helen Mirren as Dr. Leslie Tompkins * Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox * Charlie Cox as Attorney Harvey Dent * Ty Simpkins as Young Bruce Wayne (flashbacks) * Colin Farrell as Thomas Wayne (flashbacks) * Alicja Bachleda as Martha Wayne (flashbacks) * Willem Dafoe as Joe Chill (flashbacks) * Marcin Dorocinski as Ra's Al Ghul Main (Season 2) * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Colton Haynes as Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood * Brian Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon * Leven Rambin as Vicki Vale * James Franco as The Joker * Hilary Swank as Rachel Dawes * Charlie Cox as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Ritter as John Flass * John Goodman as Detective Harvey Bullock * Helen Mirren as Dr. Leslie Tompkins * Robin Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Garrett Hedlund as Dr. Jonathan Crane * Mila Kunis as Dr. Harleen Quinzel * Oscar Issac as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot Main (Season 3) * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Katie Cassidy as Julie Madison * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Colton Haynes as Jason Todd/Arkham Knight * Marcin Dorocinski as Ra's Al Ghul * Alexis Bledel as Talia Al Ghul * Garrett Hedlund as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Samuel L. Jackson as Lander Freemont * Brian Cranston as James Gordon * Booboo Stewart as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Hayden Christensen as Tommy Elliot/Hush * James Marsden as Ferris Boyle * Jason Ritter as John Flass * Mila Kunis as Harley Quinn * Hilary Swank as Rachel Dawes * Dylan O'Brien as Tim Drake/Red Robin * Helen Mirren as Dr. Leslie Tompkins * John Goodman as Detective Harvey Bullock Season Summary * '''Season 1'- Ever since the death of his parents, it is revealed that Bruce Wayne moved to Japan, where he is trained by an assassin in the League Of Shadows, a band of ninjas, Ra's Al Ghul, who teaches him the ways of martial arts. A couple years later, a 35 year old Bruce Wayne comes back to Gotham, only to see that the place has been falling apart ever since his parents' death two decades ago. Now being the playboy billionaire CEO for Wayne Industries, he becomes Gotham's vigilante by night to clean up the streets. But a very powerful crimelord who is in control of most of the active crimes in the city, Roman Sionis, rises and Batman must overcome him because of his cause on the streets. With the help of Ferris Boyle to raise money for Gotham for it's highest potential, will Batman defeat Sionis before he takes control of the streets and tear apart Gotham? * Season 2- After Sionis was assassinated by Floyd Lawton, Bruce and his funding earlier arrangements with Boyle has been stolen and packs of bodies and brutality have been spotted around the city. Commissioner Gordon comes up with the case after Harvey Dent was burned alive, but comes back as the Two-Face, who is helping this figure lower the money of Wayne Industries and cause carnage around the city, as well as hiring dirty cops to do their work. Dick Grayson, the old Robin, decides to go to Bludhaven to protect it from evil, while Jason Todd becomes the new Robin, but is more raw than Dick. So the figure is figured to be "The Joker", a crazy and psychotic man who has a printed bloody smile on his mouth. The Joker is tied with many of the gangs in Gotham, creating his own gang. There will be chaos and Batman will have to take it far to stop this menace; will he though? * Season 3- When The Joker accidentally kills himself, Bruce Wayne feels a little lost, especially after he lost Vicki Vale in an epic final fight with Two-Face. A year later, Dick Grayson comes back as the Nightwing, where he introduces Bruce to Tim Drake, a very trained young adult martial artist who wants to be the Red Robin. Bruce quits the mantle of Batman, but Dr. Jonathan Crane comes back after being eaten alive by Killer Croc in Arkham Asylum. He comes back as the villainous and nightmare-like Scarecrow, where he unites someone from Batman's past called, The Arkham Knight. The two round up some old villains Batman fought in his crime-fighting years and Batman unites with Red Robin, Nightwing, a retired James Gordon, Lander Freemont, and Talia Al Ghul. Scarecrow plans to make Gotham a city of fear for himself. Will Batman stop him or will Batman die seeing Scarecrow give Gotham a violent and vicious bloodbath? Season 1 Episodes Category:Batman Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Shows